Bone defects, such as the breakage or fracture of bones, may require the use of various fixation devices to align the bone pieces in a manner which may facilitate healing. For example, a variety of plates, screws, pins and/or wires, may be utilized to fix or stabilize bone fragments. However, in some cases, the use of such devices may cause additional fractures, infection or necrosis. Furthermore, additional procedures may be necessary to further the healing process, such as to elongate the bone or to remove plates, screws, or other devices.